Under the continuing leadership of Drs. Miller and IP, The goal of the WF OAIC Biostatistics and Research Information Systems Core (BIC) is to build on its outstanding success in biostatistical collaboration and expand statistics/informatics tools tailored to research in aging. The proposed Core is comprised of a team of highly qualified investigators/staff with expertise in the design and management of observational, pilot and interventional studies, centralized and decentralized data management, forms design and data processing, psychometrics, statistical analysis of data from multiple study designs, and development of novel statistical methods. These individuals are committed to the WF OAIC's programmatic aims to: 1) discover new common pathways contributing to age-related declines in physical function and disability; 2) develop, evaluate, and refine strategies for disability treatment and prevention; 3) translate proven strategies beyond the traditional research environments; and 4) train the next generation of research leaders focused on disability treatment and prevention. In close collaboration with all other OAIC cores, we propose four Specific Aims: 1. To participate as investigators for WF OAIC projects including: 4 Pilot Studies, 2 Developmental Projects, and 10 Externally-Funded Projects related to WF OAIC aims and themes. As co-investigators, BIC members are actively involved in study design and conduct. Their roles include recruitment monitoring, randomization, and safety monitoring; sample size determination; data management; statistical analysis and interpretation; and presentation/publication of results. 2. To play an integral role in training OAIC-supported scholars in the design, planning, conduct, and analysis of aging-related research projects. The BIC will also extend its strong record of innovative discovery and evaluation through Specific Aims 3 and 4, which are to: 3. Continue biostatistical applications/methods development for analytical issues associated with aging research. 4. Develop unique research information collection systems for implementation in studies of older participants, and translate these into community- and clinic-based settings.